


Dreams

by sydick



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cosplay, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydick/pseuds/sydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi Nagachika is finally going to achieve his dream..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_ I'm naruto... _

Hideyoshi Nagachika is finally Naruto Uzumaki. He got his whole cosplay complete and can finally be him. It took months to complete being Naruto Uzumaki, but he finally did it. He's now ready to go. 

Hide, who is now Naruto Uzumaki, opened his door outside. He took a deep breath, got into position, and naruto ran everywhere he could. Everyone was looking at him wondering who was this wonderful man running like ninjas? It was amazing. Hide felt so alive, feeling the wind hit his face. 

While Hide was running, he bumped into Kaneki Ken. They stood there looking at each other quietly. 

"What........what are you doing, Hide..?" Kaneki questioned. 

"I'm..........I'm Naruto Uzumaki." 

"N-Naruto...? Hide, he's not real..... Please go home and change." 

Hideyoshi looked up at the sky and whispered, "No.... I can't.... I must go.... I must become one of the Hokages... "

"Goodbye, Hide." Kaneki walked away, facepalming himself. He couldn't believe the newly becoming Naruto. 

With that conversation coming to an end, he ran again. Maybe he should jump on roofs too? Can he do that..? Is it possible that Hide can jump from roof to roof even though he's not a ninja? He tried it. 

Hideyoshi Uzumaki got up on a roof and jumped. It was amazing for a second soaring through the air, but it didn't work out well. The gap was too big and he couldn't jump too far. He fell and fell down to his death. If only he was an actual ninja then he would've been able to jump through trees or any obstacles. It sucks being human. 

* * *

 

 

Everyone showed up to Hideyoshi Nagachika's funeral. Everyone was mourning for Hide's death. Even Kaneki felt bad for the poor bastard saying that he was Naruto Uzumaki. He died for a very stupid reason, nobody could've believed he died from doing that stupid stunt. 

As everyone was mourning, Hideyoshi was behind them all wondering what was going on. He shrugged it off and left. Nobody there ever found out that Hideyoshi Nagachika was still alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really want hideyoshi nagachika to be naruto uzumaki so this was created. youre welcome :)


End file.
